


(Ph)Filthy Phone Call

by Asorenii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dick in butthole sex, Dildo usage, Dirty Talk, Double Dicks, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gratuitous Smut, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Kinky Phone Sex, Klance smut, Laith, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Voltron Smut, gay phone sex, klance, klance porn, klance sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asorenii/pseuds/Asorenii
Summary: Keith's off on a business trip, and he's horny as hell. Lance knows about how horny his boyfriend gets, and he's also equally horny. So, instead of waiting for him to get back, he starts to send a slew of explicit pictures that makes Keith's dick jump, and his chest hammer. Then Lance calls him to finish the mess he started.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190





	(Ph)Filthy Phone Call

Keith’s phone gave a small buzz in his back pocket, his hand lazily going to grope for it as he laid down, comfortable on his bed, half of his chest covered with a blanket, the other half open to the cool breeze formed by the fan above him. He thumbed in his passcode and opened up his Snapchat, an incoming notification from Lance continuing to ping his messages. He chuckled, expecting a new meme or some sort of funny text post from him but the incoming snap had the blood in his cheeks draining down south.

Lance’s chest was raised up slightly, like his back was arched from how he was taking the picture. Both of his thighs were visible, and the slender shaft of his dick was only slightly blurred- leading Keith to believe the picture was taken from between his legs. His chest was rosy and pink, and his shit-eating smirk was tugging at his lips, who’s usual rosy colour was glistening with _something_ , a blurry purple lump in the background only leaving Keith’s head to wander. 

**_‘U up? I’m lonely~’_ **

The caption was the cherry on top of the chocolate caramel sundae that Keith had been provided. 

He swallowed thickly and printed off a _‘Yep’_ to Lance before hitting send. God, boxers were not helping his case as he scrambled up to push the blankets off of him, going over to prematurely lock his door. 

Lance smiled as he saw Keith typing, biting his lip as he continued to work himself up, pumping his dick a few more times, his thumb wiping away any leaking precum. His hair was messy and curly, a result of just getting out of the shower. He licked his lips as Keith sent him back a photo, and god it went right back to his dick.

Keith had sent him a near-nude, his thumb diving into the tight red waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slightly so Lance could see the small delve of his v-line, his dick obscured, but not invisible, through the red fabric. It was already half-hard, and Lance grinned, knowing he caused exactly that. The picture he sent back was even more lewd. His lips wrapped over the head of the purple toy he’d been using, his eyes only slightly rolled back. 

_**‘I need u <3’** _

Keith blanched and palmed himself through his boxers. Fuck Lance was good at this. He removed the strainful boxers and started to slowly pump himself. He was eager to get another picture, but immediately discarded the thought as Lance’s contact picture popped up, the buzz of an incoming call shifting his thoughts. His voice was already a little rough as he answered, “Lance..?” 

Lance giggled, making a wet slurping noise as he pulled off the toy. “ _Keith~_ ” He chimed up, biting his lip as he shifted the phone to speaker and placed it on his pillow. “How’re you doing babe?” He cooed out. He heard Keith stifle a grunt on the other side and the clatter of his phone case. “Put me on speaker, baby,” He whispered, squeaking as his fingers dipped into his hole. 

“Lance, fuck- You can’t just do this out of nowhere..” Keith grunted back, still working himself to full hardness. “Business trips are for _hng_ \- business.” Lance clicked his tongue disapprovingly at that. “Nonsense, I wanted you and clearly you needed some distractions,” He said smoothly, ignoring the hard roll of pleasure on his hips. “What are you doing right now?” 

Keith hiccuped, sliding down the bed as he let his head fall back. “Fisting off- Imagin’ it’s your hand- Fucking working me up-“ He breathed out, his cheeks growing hazy and pink. “Your mouth would be right on my cock, wouldn’t it? You’d be so fucking happy t’ have it shoved down your throat, choking on it like the little cockslut you are, huh?” Keith asked, his voice cutting off sharp with a moan. 

“Really? That’s- _hah_ exactly what I’d be doing, baby,” Lance mewled out, his hands both working at his hole, eagerly prepping himself open for the toy he’d been so greedily slicking up moments before. He licked his lips in anticipation. “What’d you do after that? How’d you fuck me, Keith?” He asked quickly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Keith groaned. “You know it- Fast. You’re teasing me so bad that I’d go right in- only prepping you with two fingers first- _heh_ -“ He breathed out, his Adam's apple dropping as he swallowed. “What’d it feel like? How fuckin’- _oh_ tight would you be?” 

Lance responded with a high pitched mewl, rolling his hips down onto the toy. “T-Tight! It’s been- Two weeks- Fuck, Keith- you’re gonna go _so_ deep- Fuckin’ feel it in my stomach. I’d put your hand right on my- my stomach and let you feel how full you make me- _gah_!” He breathed out, whimpering as he worked the hard dildo in and out of him. “The toy doesn’t even come close to your fucking dick- Oh my _god_ \- Keith-“ 

Keith jerked his dick through his tight fist faster, breathing hard. “Fuck yeah- You know how fast I go, don’t you baby? Work that for me, tell me exactly what you’re feeling.” He grit out, moaning lowly into the phone, hearing Lance’s breathing hitch on the other end.

Lance cried out and sat up, riding the dildo with ferocity. “Fuck- I’d sit right o-on top of you and pin y-your arms down. And I’d ride you so _hard_! Oh- Oh my god- Keith- I’d sink right down and fuck myself on your _thick_ cock-“ Lance was a mess, his voice shaking and threaded with whimpers and whines. 

“And?” Keith prodded on, growing close. His stomach rippled and he slowly fucked his hand, biting his bottom lip hard enough to taste a slight coppery taste. “God, Lance- Hold off with me-“ He whispered, smirking when Lance’s voice went white. 

“Keith- Keith god- Fuck Keith I need’ta cum- Oh mygod-“ He babbled out, shaking as he threw himself down onto the dildo. “Keith- fuck- _please_ -“ He begged, gasping as it hit his prostate. 

“Cum for me babe,” Keith growled out, his hips shooting stiff as he released into his own hand. Lance’s voice went shrill as Keith heard him cum, his name rolling off of Lance’s tongue perfectly. “ _Keith~_ ” 

Keith panted for a moment, his clean hand pushing the phone closer to him. “God I can’t wait to come home- Two days, Lance,” he said, groaning. Lance chuckled on the other side. “God- I need you home sooner. The four-hour flight will be worth it because I’ll give you highway head on the way home if you’re good,” He said, sounding _so_ slutty with the way he said it. Keith groaned. “God, I can’t pass that up, can I?” 

Lance grinned and leaned down closer to his phone. “I’m expecting you home soon~ I’m running out of ways to fuck myself thinking it’s you. I need the real deal or I may die of lack of exposure.” Keith chuckled. “I love you, Lance,” He said, smiling fondly over at the phone. “I love you too, Keith,” Lance responded, making kissy sounds. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post in almost a year, so sorry for that for anybody who wanted to keep up with my work.. However, I have a lot more stuff that's archived and not posted! So comment down here if you'd be chill if I posted other stuff! Also just comment if you liked the porn or not, lmao.


End file.
